Naturaleza humana
by chetzahime
Summary: 1827. Cinco veces que Kyoya Hibari hizo una excepción por Sawada Tsunayoshi y una que no –como si no hubiera habido mas que el cielo extendiéndose sobre su cabeza y desapareciendo bajo sus pies.


**Título: **Naturaleza humana.

**Paring: **Kyoya Hibari/Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Reseña: **Cinco veces que Kyoya Hibari hizo una excepción por Sawada Tsunayoshi y una que no –como si no hubiera habido mas que el cielo extendiéndose sobre su cabeza y desapareciendo bajo sus pies.

**Género: **Romance, ¿Algo de angst por ahí? Y...

**Disclamer: **I own nothing, ya know…

**Advertencias: **-No nos molestemos. Ah! Pero es Yaoi y fíjate en el rating-

**Rating**_**: **_T

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**i.**

_(Uno).:_

La primera vez que le vez –que realmente le vez, es justo en ese momento de tranquilidad adquirida al saberte sucesor de una distinguida disciplina casi rayando en los ocho años de edad y ya con todo un sequito bajo tu mando, es tu cuidad, tu orden y tu forma de vivir. Parece asustado, pequeño y los grandes ojos miel que no dejan de verte como implorantes no provocan más en ti mas que querer morderle, porque eso es él al final, eso son.

Una presa y un cazador.

Sostiene el heleado con ambas manos, helado que sin notarlo ha empezado a derretírsele entre los dedos –quiere pasar y llegar hasta la que supones es su madre pero ha infringido contra las reglas del parque, de tu parque, saltándose la baranda en un intento torpe y apresurado que ha destrozado las flores y la grama-

Y aun así no hace nada mas que temblar, puedes oler el miedo en el y eso hace que pierdas un poco el interés –odias la debilidad y las masas que se escudan en ella para agruparse.

"¿N-necesito pasar?" Te pregunta como si no estuviera seguro de lo que tiene que hacer.

Enarcas una ceja y decides dejarlo ir, solo esta vez. Volteas -tu chaqueta levantándose con el movimiento, imponente y gritando a realeza.

Lo último que recuerdas de aquel día, y ese peculiar encuentro, es verle correr hacia la mujer castaña al final de la calle, con el sol de media tarde alumbrando sus cabellos cobrizos y un enorme cielo extendiéndose vasto sobre su cabeza.

**ii.**

_(due).:_

El constante sonido del trazo de su lápiz sobre papel de alguna forma –y quizás si estuviese mas despierto y los cerezos no estuvieran floreciendo a tal esplendor frente a tu ventana, no lo aceptarías- te tranquiliza. Algo del futuro enterrado y el sabor amargo del te recién hervido te hacen querer prestarle menos atención a ese sentimiento pero no funciona.

Tienes diecinueve años y de esos llevas, once conociéndole y tres mas como parte de su familia. Ha valido la pena, si tomas en cuenta la promesa latente de derribarle a él mismo algún día. No se te hace ni siquiera extraño tenerlo en tu escritorio, en tu casa –en tu cuarto, haciendo su tarea.

No. Desde aquella tarde cuando le dejaste pasar. Tu primera excepción. Intuiste que algo así ocurriría. Sawada Tsunayoshi es el herbívoro más curioso que has conocido y sin embargo aquí le tienes.

"Hibari-san" Murmura despacio y sin afán de molestarte –solo quiere saber si estas despierto, es todo.

No respondes, no tienes porque –él es el que siempre te busca y no al revés. Le oyes levantarse y con pasos agiles caminar hasta tu cama. "Hibari-san" Repite, subiendo una rodilla sobre el colchón que ocupas y acercando su rostro al tuyo. "Kyoya" Se atreve a llamarte levemente por tu nombre de pila y sin honorifico, es porque cree que duermes.

Sientes sus labios sobre los tuyos –tibios y suaves, con sabor a almendra y los primeros días de primavera. Te preguntas ligeramente hasta cuanto le durara el ataque de valentía.

Se retira lento y no le detienes –ustedes suelen compartir mas que pequeños besos cuando estas de humor. Al final termina por subirse completamente a la cama, se acuesta a tu lado pero no te abraza, se contiene por que no quiere causar tu mal carácter. Le has dejado salirse con muchas cosas y esta es una mas de ellas.

**iii.**

_(tre).:_

Eres la primera persona en conocer los planos para la edificación de la base Vongola aquí en Japón –él te los muestra y sonríe un poco orgulloso de todo lo que ha diseñado y modificado para la comodidad y seguridad de los demás.

"Hibari-san podrá construir su base justo aquí" Señala con mas confianza de la que recuerdas suele poseer. El plano esta en blanco, lo que significa que el no planea interferir en lo que sea que decidas crear y aun así, no aceptaras la oferta.

Es tu ciudad, el quizás no lo recuerda pero tu vives en ella –en toda ella y no quedaras relegado a un pequeño espacio debajo de la tierra. Y sin embargo otra parte de ti, una mucho más sincera, acepta que no quieres concederle más singularidades. Tú no le perteneces a nadie y este intento suyo por apresarte con los otros, no hace más que recordártelo.

Te mira decepcionado cuando te rehúsas de una forma muy poco amable a su idea pero no insiste más.

Tienes veintitrés años cuando él informa a todos los demás herbívoros que la base esta terminada –no prestas atención y te rehúsas a escuchar acerca de porque hay un ala en aquella fortaleza que parece estar en blanco.

Esa noche celebran –tu te retiras. No tienes nada que festejar con ellos porque realmente el impecable traje negro y el anillo en tu dedo son cosas vánales que puedes dejar cuando te plazca...

Tres días después él bebe te habla acerca de unos extraños dispositivos capaces de proveer mas poder para aprovechar al máximo las llamas. Y decides que viajaras a Viena que es el primer lugar en la lista, y justo como aquello luego pasas a darte cuenta de algo que definitivamente te fastidia. El concepto de irte tiene ahora la desfachatez de venir acompañado por las implicaciones de _regresar y no precisamente a tu amada ciudad en específico –más bien a lo que se encuentra dentro de ella._

Afilas la mirada hasta casi volverla acero, estas molesto aunque nada parezca indicarlo –alistas lo que utilizaras desde tu mansión y al salir ya has despedido a todo el personal. Le concedes una vez más la victoria.

Las órdenes de comenzar la última parte de la construcción de la base llegan desde Viena.

**iv.**

_(quattro).:_

Tienes veintiséis años y aun con casi tres decenas de existencia la sed de sangre que sueles poseer no ha disminuido. Los animales débiles solo se convierten en carne fácil para los depredadores, y por tanto es natural que la pequeña niña que suele seguirte a todos lados en la base se encuentre diariamente sometida a entrenamientos rigorosos.

Su poder es impresionante –y aun si no lo fuera la obligarías a desarrollarlo. Tsunayoshi te reprende constantemente acerca del trato implicado hacia la niña, y es aquí donde te preguntas que tan lejos han llegado para que él sea capaz de reprocharte con tanta facilidad.

"Es tan solo una niña" Te recuerda y claro que omite todo lo demás. Mas por su bien propio que por el tuyo, en realidad. Así que prefiriendo ignorar las circunstancias te ruega que seas mas blando con ella.

"¿Prefieres verla fracasar Tsunayoshi?" Tus palabras parecen clavársele en años de heridas y de situaciones inútiles en sus manos, como miles de hojas regadas al viento. Claro que le vez palidecer y apoyarse mas sobre la pared que le sostiene.

"Aun no es tiempo para eso" Murmura y tu no dices mas –no le dices lo que ya sabe, que en ella recaerá todo el peso de Vongola una vez ustedes sean solo cenizas sobre el mar. No le dices que no podrá sobrevivir en un mundo como este sin convertirse en depredadora y sobretodo no le dices que no hay más opciones.

Y lo curioso es que en un entrenamiento especialmente difícil mientras ella trata de atacarte con todo su poder para lograr golpearte una vez, tu le dejas acertar –sus ojos muy parecidos a los tuyos se iluminan y te sonríe tímidamente en un acto aniñado de ilusión.

"Es todo por hoy" Le dices firmemente y la vez correr fuera de las facultades de entrenamiento con la promesa de regresar luego. Cierras los ojos y sabes que de entre todas las excepciones que le has concedido, esta en particular puede salir muy cara para ambos.

**v.**

_(Cinque).:_

"Debo permanecer en Italia" Su voz un poco débil y un poco apagada no deja dudas en cuanto a su decisión, le observas silencioso a través de la ventana. Traga duro, intentando revolver unos papeles sobre su escritorio queriendo ganar tiempo para poder decirte lo demás.

"Tsunayoshi" Le llamas –te estas impacientando.

"Y yo no me atrevería a llevarla con migo" Te dice, incapaz de levantar su mirada. Italia, la verdadera sede de Vongola es mucho mas sombría que esta base en Japón –ambos son consientes de ello y aun así la impresión de que "_él no me_ _atrevería a llevarla"_ es mas como un "_no me atrevería_ _a alejarla de ti" _no deja de rondar por tu mente.

"Reborn dice que es indispensable que la mitad de los guardianes se quede aquí en Japón y tu…" Casi puedes oírle terminar la oración, _tú amas esta ciudad_. "Kyoya-san" El ruido de la silla al ser arrastrada y el crujir de la madera te indican que se ha levantado.

Volteas y cuando sus miradas se encuentran el parece querer empequeñecer –como aquel niño de hace veintitrés años, como tu primera y única alteración. "¿Te quedaras?" Te pregunta casi implorante acercando una mano hacia tu rostro –sus dedos largos y finos contrastantes con todo el poder que habita en ellos.

No sabes que responder –el reflejo de la ventana muestra tu expresión que se mantiene seria e imperturbable como siempre.

"¿Kyoya-san?" Presiona y tú entiendes –mientras afuera atardece en matices anaranjados e azules sobre un cielo silencioso y despejado de nubes que el momento ha llegado. Asientes y con ello acrecientas la tristeza en sus ojos, se acerca a ti y luego de inclinarse un poco hacia arriba logra alcanzar tus labios. Es una suave caricia, solo el inicio del adiós.

Es el último deseo que le cumples-

**vi.**

_(sei. e non).:_

"¿Hibari-san?" Tartamudea –mientras te mira inseguro desde la puerta, con un pie adentro del lugar y otro no. Están en el comité de disciplina, tu estas recostado sobre tu sillón habitual y afuera puedes oír las campanas que anuncian el final de las clases resonando en el aire. Parpadeas y te das cuenta que todo ha sido un extraño sueño.

"¿Hibari-san?" Vuelve a llamarte.

Ladeas la cabeza y de pronto toda la verosimilitud de una vida construida a base de decisiones erradas y excepciones te circula por la mente como una película mal acomodada en blanco y negro. "¿Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Preguntas por el motivo de su presencia en tu sala con el seño fruncido y te sientes exasperado sin ranzón aparente.

"T-tengo que entregar una tarea que no pude terminar antes del toque de la campana y me preguntaba si podía quedarme aquí p- para…" No se haya en valor de decirte más y entiendes que intenta pedirte un permiso _especial_ (una excepción) para quedarse en la escuela fuera de horas hábiles.

Hay un vago momento –en realidad una milésima de segundo donde pareces contemplarlo. Para luego llegar a una conclusión, el sueño aun esta muy vivido en tu recuerdo y eso es todo. "Desobedece las reglas y te morderé hasta la muerte" Amenazas para ver como palidece.

"HIIII- yo no molestaré mas" Balbucea para luego salir corriendo y no volver atrás.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno he aquí mi creación… respecto a la niña que bien podría ser hija de ambos (¿?) o quizás la encontraron… eso es como cada quien quiera imaginarlo (Chetza no pudo resistirse porque pues no estaba planeado pero bueno)

La historia podría ser continuada con una línea argumental o como una serie individual de one-shots pero solo si veo interés en ella –no que sea por orgullo o ego, solo que es bueno saber que es lo que los lectores piensan y también recibir criticas constructivas.

Han de saber que Hibari es todo un reto de manejar (quisiera con toda mi alma sber si quedó IC o no…)

Y como ultimo punto… me estoy obsesionando con un anime llamado Kuroko no basuke, si lo conocen y quieren fangirlear estoy dispuesta XD y si no la conocen se las recomiendo (pronto escribiré de ello, Kagami/Kuroko OTP)


End file.
